


Alone

by BananaSins



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "Being alone wasn't so bad."
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Alone

_ Scribble, scribble, scribble… _

A soft sigh escaped her lips, the ink of her pen forming words on paper.

Her mind wandered in the endless sea of her imagination as her right hand moved on its own. The only noise she was hearing was the faint sound of the tip of the quill grazing against the paper on her notebook.

Loneliness was both an enemy and a friend.

She didn’t care to count on how long she’d been alone.

At least, in the words she was forming, this heroine had people that cared for her. When her presence ceased for more than a day, people would find her. Most of the time they didn’t need to worry; she needed a moment of solitude--a moment alone with her own thoughts. It was only rare where she’s spiraling on her low--aside from the people this heroine could rely on, Elke couldn’t bring herself to inflict pain towards this character, not at all.

She’d been through much, it wouldn’t be fair if she inflicted pain to others just to release the anger and devastation she felt.

_ Scribble, scribble, scribble… _

A woman twirling around in the field of amaryllis… She’d spun and spun and spun. A large smile on her lips, her eyes brimming with happiness. The pure white dress was blown by a gentle breeze, the flowers ruffled along. 

She was free, unlike her.

As she flipped through the next page, Elke realized she’d reached the ending of her notebook. She still had so much to write, so much to turn her vision into words, etching them onto this world…

This, along with the few notebooks, shall be preserved until someone else took interest and read them.

To read about a woman that had it all--friends, families, desires, gifts, passion, hobbies,  _ happiness _ … To read about how happy this woman was, and how she was loved and cherished by the people she cared for, to see her grow and be a great person, to see her bloom into a person she aimed to be.

To read about a woman who was the polar opposite of the author. To bring happiness to a possible person that will read her craft.

As she’d reached the bottom of the paper, the tale ended with the girl gazing at the bright blue sky, admiring the clouds. Elke glanced up to see the night sky instead, somber with no signs of the constellations. She sighed softly, then closed the notebook.

After she finished storing the notebook back on her pouch, Elke leaned her back against the tree as she sat down on the ground.

Being alone wasn’t so bad, and yet...


End file.
